<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>獨白  /  九悠 by heretoyoung</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482370">獨白  /  九悠</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heretoyoung/pseuds/heretoyoung'>heretoyoung</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NCT [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Nakamoto Yuta, M/M, Top Kim Jungwoo (NCT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:01:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heretoyoung/pseuds/heretoyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jungwoo/Nakamoto Yuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NCT [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>獨白  /  九悠</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>要中本悠太形容金廷祐，他打算回答像四月棉的味道。是一種輕柔，似乎是即便你突如其來地倒下也不會疼痛的柔軟，將你包圍在其中，然後擁抱你。</p>
<p>但偶爾又覺得不太妥當。他的指尖總藏著一絲菸草味，不過悠太不會去問，也沒有興趣去了解。</p>
<p>在後院的長椅上，中本悠太拿著那支被唐突塞進手裡的冰淇淋，金廷祐在點煙，原先應該得等菸味飄進鼻腔裡才會知道的，打火機發出的嚓嚓聲響出賣了他。</p>
<p>金廷祐說再不吃都要化了。的確，手背落了一滴下來，還沒放進嘴裡就能感受到甜膩，待到被溫度曬乾了怕也會和汗水結合，化作更為黏膩的存在。</p>
<p>“醫院是禁菸的吧。”</p>
<p>“現在才講也來不及了，哥應該要早一些阻止我的。”可能在說出這句話的當下，也用問心無愧地模樣呼出一口灰白，等到那口菸在空氣中消散後的沒多久他會再疊加一層上去。</p>
<p>金廷祐湊身過來咬掉塌陷了一半的頂層，好了，甜的牛奶味被迫添了一絲嗆鼻。他看著中本悠太在張嘴之前皺起的眉，笑笑把菸掐熄了，剩下的冰搶來自個兒吃掉，然後說等等再給你買一支。</p>
<p>“我明天就要回家了。”</p>
<p>“不治了？”</p>
<p>不治了。中本悠太重複了一次對方脫口的話，只是將結尾的問號改成了句號，替一句不肯定改變成了肯定。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>第一次遇見金廷祐是在馬路邊，滴答響的號誌燈前，黑白交接的斑馬線旁。呼嘯的車子不規律地從面前經過，然後他便出現在身側，跟著自己等綠燈亮起，等過馬路的時機。</p>
<p>不過總算等到燈閃了又閃，純粹的聲響從平穩到急促最後又緩了下來，中本悠太也還是站在原地。就這麼來來回回了四五次，金廷祐才開口，原本以為會提出打算什麼時候通過這種疑問，但仔細想想兩個人互不相識，也沒必要跟著對方一塊邁腳。結果是他提了毫不相干的“午餐的溫牛奶是不是壞了？”</p>
<p>悠太問他叫什麼名字，多大了，怎麼住院了。金廷祐沉默了半會才回答車禍了，腿斷了要養傷。</p>
<p>“你呢，處在這裡幹嘛？”</p>
<p>“在...用光線刺激我的眼睛。”</p>
<p>中本悠太原來是專門給人拍照的，從表情轉換自如的模特兒到穿著一身純潔的新娘他都拍過，還創造了一張又一張值得一品再品的相片。但後來他生了病，只能死心塌地，順從地當個專門被人治病的病人。</p>
<p>金廷祐漫不經心地點頭，“那你腳站酸了嗎？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“好啊，不治了，多痛啊。”</p>
<p>中本悠太感覺到坐在一旁的人起了身，用手掌去碰一碰已然空下的木製椅，再向前伸，握上早備好掌心的手。金廷祐拉著他起身，“我也要出院了。”</p>
<p>他們倉促地換下樸素的直條紋病服，從醫院溜了出去，不過跑得並不遠，只比最當初愣在原地的馬路邊要進步了一些。金廷祐讓他在鞦韆上坐好，本來還想推一把他的背，好回味一下童年，不過中本悠太拒絕了。</p>
<p>說懸空了的話，還是挺嚇人的。</p>
<p>他聽到金廷祐踩了又踩一邊的砂子地，發出的細微沙沙聲響，混在他的聲音裡。他用起伏不大的音調說，等出院之後就能回學校領那張畢業證書。</p>
<p>“對了，哥，我跳舞給你看吧？”</p>
<p>“嗯？為什麼突然要跳舞？”</p>
<p>支撐著坐墊的鐵鍊和最頂頭的鋼鐵稍微碰撞在一塊傳進耳裡，之後腳步聲從近到遠，金廷祐大概也從在他身邊跑到了距離他不遠的位置，“我其實之前為了畢業舞會的開場表演花了好長一時間練習，誰知道最後我連那麼一張紙都沒摸到。”</p>
<p>中本悠太笑，“好啊，你跳，我就看。”</p>
<p>他可以感受到風迎面拂來短暫地停留在臉上，可以聽到金廷祐腳步踏在砂地上的聲音，可以猜測力度的大小——他站起身，金廷祐正朝自己走來，嚷著沒有音樂太乾了，但我能教你跳閉幕前的交誼舞。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>時針又轉了不少角度，中本悠太是從稍微降下的氣溫判斷的，他問金廷祐是不是太陽正在下山。</p>
<p>“以後可能不能買冰淇淋給你吃了。”</p>
<p>莫名其妙的句子，甚至沒接上他的疑問，悠太皺了眉，“為什麼？”</p>
<p>“可能明天就死啦！”</p>
<p>“...那我也不要活啦！”</p>
<p>“什麼啊。”金廷祐笑得誇張，如果能看見，那麼他大概是捧著肚子，還把眼淚給折騰出眼框，“哥替我拍照吧，我喪禮就用這張了，只用這張。”</p>
<p>還沒能開口拒絕，手便被不大的力度拉扯過去，而指腹划過鼻樑至鼻尖，唇瓣，下顎，頸脖，最後在鎖骨中間停下。</p>
<p>這應該是中本悠太久違的想哭，但在淚水真從眼眶裡潰堤之前他打算把責任推卸給吹進眼裡的沙。他用力地眨了眨眼睛，看看鞦韆，看看風，看看被橘紅色顏料暈染開的天空。</p>
<p>我好想看看你，他說。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>2020.07.23</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>